


La sentencia del anticlímax

by ErosyApollo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, Los dos son trans, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosyApollo/pseuds/ErosyApollo
Summary: Jaskier se enamoraba mucho. Se enamoraba constantemente. ¿Cómo iba alguien a ser bardo sin sentir con esa intensidad? Así que cuando se enamoró de Geralt, porque era misterioso, y tenía el pelo blanco y mataba unos bichos enormes, pues se enamoró otra vez más.A él no se lo dijo porque era parte del encanto, el secreto y el anhelo y la musa inalcanzable. Y acompañar a un héroe épico y reescribir la historia de un personaje temible. No había nada que no fuese romántico como era ya.Pero Jaskier quería más, a veces. Y no todo estaba bien así, otras.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	La sentencia del anticlímax

**Author's Note:**

> Joey Batey dijo que el arquetipo de mujeriego ya estaba muy manido, y la idea era que el Jaskier de la serie realmente se enamorase de todo el mundo.  
> Le he tomado la palabra.  
> La premisa es que Her Sweet Kiss es Jaskier hablando a Geralt sobre Yennefer.
> 
> (Mención especial a Asra que ha sido quien me ha animado a subirlo, muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad)

Jaskier se enamoraba mucho. Se enamoraba constantemente. ¿Cómo iba alguien a ser bardo sin sentir con esa intensidad? ¿Cómo iba alguien a querer ser bardo si no era para hacer algo con todo eso? Así que Jaskier se enamoraba, y estaba acostumbrado a enamorarse. Días o meses o años o lo que durase. Y a cantar bajo el balcón y a besar bajo la mesa, y a enredarse en las faldas de mujeres que no estaban enamoradas de él, y otras tantas que sí.

Y si se enamoraba, también salía despechado. Y a eso nunca te terminas de acostumbrar, ¡pero eres bardo! ¿Cómo de difícil es rimar razón con traición?

Así que cuando se enamoró de Geralt, porque era misterioso, y tenía el pelo blanco y mataba unos bichos enormes, pues se enamoró otra vez más.

No se había enamorado de muchos hombres, a decir verdad. Se hacían difíciles de querer, no es que fuese tanto una preferencia como una resignación. Más distantes, más reticentes al afecto, más difícil acercarse a ellos, recitarles un poema sin que eso supusiera nada nuevo, nada más allá de que Jaskier se había vuelto a enamorar. Geralt no era muy diferente en ese sentido, pero acercarse a él fue fácil.

Así que se enamoró del brujero, y entre tanto de otras pocas personas más, a él no se lo dijo porque era parte del encanto. El secreto y el anhelo y la musa inalcanzable. Y acompañar a un héroe épico y rehacer la historia de un personaje temible. No había nada que no fuese romántico como ya era. Por eso y porque se hicieron amigos. No solía hacerse amigo de la gente de la que se enamoraba, discutían hasta tirarse magdalenas y hacían el amor hasta hacerse esguinces de muñeca, pero amigos no solían hacerse.

A él le gustaba así, bueno, no tanto lo de los esguinces porque uno tiene que ganarse la vida y el laúd no se toca solo, pero le iba bien. Y cuando se cruzaba con Geralt se enamoraba de él otra vez y también se despechaba y todo eso.

No disimulaba, no era un hombre de disimular. Le guiñaba el ojo, se dejaba la camisola interior a la vista al inclinarse para hablarle, y se abrazaba a él para dormir hasta que le apartaba de un manotazo y Jaskier se ahorraba el esguince.

Y todo estaba bien así.

Y entonces llegó Yennefer, que a Jaskier no le daba toda la confianza del mundo, por decirlo de forma suave, suavísima, y a Geralt le daba algo que Jaskier solo podía entender porque era a estas alturas una patología crónica en sí mismo, lo de los sentimientos.

Y era un poco gracioso, a veces. Fue gracioso estar escribiendo la copla a su muerte y encontrárselo con el culo al aire. Fue gracioso la primera vez que follaron y él esperó en la puerta hasta que Geralt se levantó de la siesta, vigilando no se lo fuera a comer la otra o algo. Fue un poco gracioso hasta que dejó de serlo.

Y eso también pasaba cada vez que se enamoraba.

Que era gracioso hasta que ya no lo era más.

Que era divertido hasta que no lo era más.

Que lo que Jaskier quería y lo que Jaskier sentía era una cosa que no sabía ni buscar ni encontrar ni nada, porque siempre quería más. Más que las magdalenas, más que los esguinces, más que las musas y las canciones y la pasión desenfrenada. Porque Jaskier se enamoraba mucho y todas las veces eran de verdad.

Por una vez, con Geralt, todo estaba bien así. Pero cada vez que se encontraban a Yennefer, Jaskier, que estaba bien así, quería más. Y un día Geralt la llamó Yen, y Jaskier no iba a batirse en duelo con ella, primero porque se lo cargaría, segundo porque ¿para qué?, tercero, por todo.

La situación no podría ser más romántica, ¿verdad? La suya con Geralt, aunque ya no estuviesen siempre juntos, aunque hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo separados, aunque ella siguiera apareciendo.

Jaskier quería más, a veces. Y no todo estaba bien así, otras.

Una noche especialmente cansada Geralt había tomado algo; un veneno o un antídoto, o algo que hizo que no le apartara de un manotazo cuando jaskier fue a hacerle la cucharita. Así que le estuvo diciendo que le iba a hacer una sopita y que no se preocupase porque él no era mago ni era médico, pero era su amigo y le iba a cuidar. Y Geralt se lo aceptó todo.

Y Jaskier quiso más.

Y otra noche la cama era demasiado estrecha y Geralt se estaba quejando de él, y de la tienda que no estaba bien montada, y de todo, y al intentar acomodarse en la cama metió la pierna entre las suyas y le tiró del pelo sin querer y Jaskier no quiso más. Pero tampoco quiso lo que tenían.

Quiso lo de siempre.

Se liaron como por error, como por confusión, porque Geralt le preguntó si estaba bien con eso y Jaskier no entendió muy bien hasta que se vio mordiéndole la boca.

Ninguno veía lo que estaba haciendo, y Jaskier no sabía si iban a follar o si seguían intentando dormir y Geralt a veces intentaba hacer preguntas que se perdían en la oscuridad y las bocas juntas, y entonces entendió que él tampoco lo sabía.

Porque era un brujero pero también era un poco denso. No es que él mismo fuese el más avispado.

Esa noche Geralt le preguntó: ¿ahora qué?, con la camisa desabrochada y habiéndole dejado la barbilla llena de arañazos porque esa barba dura y mal afeitada era criminal.

Se habían liado como intentando hacer otra cosa, intentando hacer lo contrario, de hecho, pero se habían juntado demasiado y los dos eran un poco guarros, ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Pues follamos?

Geralt se quedó con la misma cara y le miró de arriba abajo, y aunque Jaskier no veía una mierda seguro que el otro por brujero tenía visión nocturna o algo, así que se cubrió el pecho más por teatro que por pudor.

—No sé cómo follar contigo.

Jaskier se indignó. No quería ni indignarse, porque era ridículo, pero se indignó.

—Pero vamos a ver que aquí el brujero eres tú. Yo follo pues normal cómo quieres que...

Geralt gruñó y fue a dejarse caer dando la causa por perdida, pero Jaskier le agarró el pecho, que era un buen pecho y no había tocado lo suficiente, y le dijo:

—Mira, te la chupo y ya vemos.

Sin esguinces ni nada.

Geralt le miró a él y luego miró su propio pecho. Los dedos de Jaskier hundiéndose en la carne.

—¿Que me la chupas?

—Sí.

—¿El qué?

—La polla.

De chiste. De chiste el puto Geralt.

—Vamos a tener un problema.

—¿Que es venenosa o algo? No me vayas a...

—Mejor te la chupo yo—gruñó, como queriendo acabar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo para empezar?

Pero Jaskier fue el que se quedó con la misma cara esta vez.

—Pues a lo mejor sí que vamos a tener un problema.

Vio a Geralt dudar, los dientes puntiagudos asomar bajo los labios mientras buscaba las palabras sin mucha habilidad.

—Jaskier, ¿tú tienes polla?

—Define polla.

Geralt apartó las manos de Jaskier de su pecho y fue a quitarle a él la camisola, mirándole el pecho directamente, y Jaskier no se escondió, nunca se había escondido. Él no era de disimular.

—Pensaba que lo sabías, ¿no me has visto las notas de eunuco que alcanzo a cantar?

Jaskier se había enamorado muchas veces, y no le había hecho falta la polla nunca, aunque alguna vez hubiese habido magdalenazos de por medio por ello. Era bardo, solo por oficio requería habilidad con los dedos y la lengua (y le sobraba, según su humilde opinión).

Geralt todavía no decía nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Jaskier se tuvo que reír. No tuvo más remedio. Qué coño decía.

—Pues yo qué sé, ¿qué quieres hacer? Te hago una paja si es venenosa, y si no pues...—hizo un gesto bastante ambiguo que se prolongó hasta que tuvo que verbalizarlo—... me la metes. No sé. Es que con lo de que vamos a tener un problema me has desconcertado. Con la paja no me vas a pegar nada. Ni yo a ti, eh. Que a ver si te crees que...

—Pero qué dices.

—¿No me estabas diciendo de follar?

Geralt le miró, muy serio. Luego se señaló el pecho. Los pectorales más grandes que Jaskier había visto nunca. Tenía que aferrarse a sus propios muslos para no volver a agarrárselos.

—Pensaba que era evidente, pero se ve que no soy el único que no se entera.

Jaskier había hecho cosas rarillas en la cama, se había encontrado en la corte con gente muy aburrida a la que se le ocurrían cosas muy imaginativas, pero nunca se había sentido tan confundido. Y esta vez no había ni empezado a hacer nada.

—¿De qué me tengo que enterar?

—Me estabas tocando las tetas hace un momento.

Tenía la boca abierta. Estaba perplejo, señalándose el pecho. Jaskier se lo miró como hacía un momento él había mirado el suyo, y solo le entendió porque era lo único que tenía sentido.

—Ay mis muertos, que me perdonen. Y una mierda evidente. Pero si además te vi la polla la vez aquella con la Yennefer.

—Viste una polla, que es distinto.

—¿Espérate, entonces ella también...?

—Es una polla mágica, a ver, se la ponga quien se la ponga, técnicamente es suya.

—Me cago en mis muertos.

Le entró la risa. Dejó de sentirse los genitales que habían estado latiendo como toros por un momento porque Geralt seguía con la boca abierta y las tetas al aire y se lo iba a follar en cualquier momento, aun sin pollas mágicas.

Él gruñó.

—Pero si me has visto desnudo.

—Me centré en tu culo, soy un hombre entregado a sus tareas, yo qué sé. Eres enorme y como la persona con más músculos que he visto, pectorales incluídos, yo qué voy a saber. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—No lo sabía seguro.

—Yo creo que te lo he dicho. Por lo menos te lo he dejado caer. Alguna vez me ha bajado la regla estando por ahí contigo. Y te lo han tenido que contar, vamos alguna vez habrás cotilleado de mí por ahí, ¿no? ¿Mis hazañas amorosas? ¡Hace años que nos conocemos!

—Bueno, no me gusta asumir cosas.

Se miraron. Estaban sentados, uno delante del otro. Los dos sin camiseta y sin saber muy bien todavía cómo habían llegado ahí.

—¿Por qué íbamos a follar?—preguntó Jaskier, porque ya no entendía nada. 

Geralt se encogió de hombros y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Era porque estábamos cachondos y rozándonos más de la cuenta. 

Geralt asintió.

—Y entonces tú te bloqueaste.

—No sabía qué querías, o qué podíamos hacer, o qué sabías, o qué tenías, o yo qué sé. No ha salido nunca el tema de no tener polla.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento de sacarlo.

Jaskier se inclinó con prudencia, mirándole a los ojos antes de humedecerse los labios y meterle la mano en los pantalones.

No intentó ni disimular cuando abrió los ojos, arqueó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo y tragando saliva.

—Vale, se ve que sí que tienes.

No sabía qué le sorprendía, si él entero era enorme. En alguno de los procesos de volverse fuerte y gigante y perder el color del pelo debió crecerle aquello, porque era del grosor de sus dedos y Jaskier estaba bastante seguro de que podría follárselo solo con eso, que tenía el tamaño para poder penetrar.

—Depende de cómo lo definas—respondió Geralt entre dientes y tensando la espalda. Y ahí estaba Jaskier, cogiéndole la polla sin saber si hacerle una paja o meterle los dedos o frotarse con él o comerle la boca o bajar y...

Geralt gruñó bajito antes de que Jaskier pudiera terminar de barajar sus opciones, le agarró del culo y le tiró contra él, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón y arrastrándole la entrepierna contra el largo de su muslo hasta tenerlo pegado, atrapado casi, con semejantes brazos.

Jaskier titubeó de momento y luego escondió la cara en su cuello para coger aire en un jadeo hasta que Geralt le tiró del pelo para levantarle la cara y poder volverle a la boca, todavía agarrándole el culo con la otra mano, apretándole contra su pierna.

Estaba temblando y era un bardo, un gritón por naturaleza, así que cuando Geralt le tiró a la cama y le metió la mano entre las piernas tuvo que meterle la otra en la boca no fuese a ocurrírsele a algún aventurero acudir en su socorro. 

Jaskier medio desesperado le intentó bajar los pantalones con los talones, porque con las manos no llegaba a hacerlo del todo y además las tenía ocupadas, llenas de toda la carne que llegaba a agarrar.

—Espera—le medio ordenó Geralt, apretándole la cabeza contra la almohada, pero Jaskier le conocía y sabía por dónde iba, así que le mordió la mano para que le dejara hablar y le sujetó la cara.

—Gerardo de Revilla, esta noche nos corremos todos. No me intentes despachar.

—No es despachar.

—Vale, pero déjame chupártela. Y luego me follas como más te guste.

Le vio follar con Yennefer y vio a ella tomar el mando, y sabía que Geralt era demasiado dominante y demasiado complaciente a la vez, y tenía una erección que Jaskier no se quitaba de la cabeza.

Así que le quitó los pantalones con las dos manos libres y se la chupó. No le metió los dedos hasta que Geralt se lo pidió, con tan pocas palabras que casi ni le entendió, y cuando fue a correrse le cogió la cara y se la levantó para besarle a mordiscos mientras Jaskier le masturbaba cogiéndole el clítoris entre el pulgar, el índice y el corazón.

Tembló en silencio, con todo el cuerpo en tensión durante unos segundos, como una estatua de mármol al sol y sin separarse de él, hasta que el orgasmo terminó. Entonces miró a Jaskier a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca (y lo iba a hacer, tenía muchísimos comentarios agudísimos en mente) le dio la vuelta, le mordió la nuca, le empujó contra las mantas sin el cuidado suficiente y tendiéndolo de espaldas le levantó el culo para tocarle desde atrás, besándole los hombros.

Lo hizo duro y se metió los dedos en la boca antes para no hacerle daño. Jaskier le cogió la otra mano para metérsela en la boca por iniciativa propia esta vez, mientras Geralt apretaba las caderas contra las suyas, moviendo los dedos con ellas. Le besó sin llegar, y con su propio pulgar de por medio tirándole de la mejilla, y le agarró el culo sin que Jaskier pudiera agarrar nada esta vez, y fue vengativo de una forma buena. Le agradeció la mamada contra la oreja y Jaskier hubiera chillado si no tuviera sus dedos haciendo presión en la lengua. Tardó más en correrse porque tardó más en coger el ritmo, en que se le acostumbrasen las caderas y empezara a sentir sus dedos como dedos y no como la estampida con la que había comenzado.

Cuando lo hizo por fin, sonó desde la parte más alta de su garganta, le cedieron los muslos que había mantenido levantados y los notó húmedos por el roce de Geralt contra ellos. Le miró con los ojos turbios, sin moverse, y preguntó:

—¿Te has corrido ahora?

—No te conformas—negó él, con una sonrisa puntiaguda, tendiéndose a su lado—. Me duele la muñeca.

Jaskier le sonrió y trepó sobre su pecho para besarle antes de irse a dormir.

No hablaron del tema al día siguiente. Eran amigos. Amigos que habían coincidido juntos y cachondos y se habían follado. Y follar es algo que la gente hace habitualmente. Y ahora sabían más cosas del otro, y, bueno, todo seguía bien.

A veces era tenso no saber si volvería a pasar. No había significado nada pero podría llegar a significar algo, y Jaskier siempre se enamoraba y siempre quería más. Y Geralt era su amigo. Y no sabía qué más era, ni sabía bien qué podía querer de él en absoluto.

Tuvo que venir Yennefer para entender que no sería cosa de una noche. No les vio ni les escuchó, pero supo que se habían acostado. Y estaba enamorado y despechado y traicionado a la vez, porque veía en Geralt al mirarla lo que había visto (y veía) en sí mismo tantas veces, porque no confiaba en ella, porque tenía pollas mágicas.

Jaskier no le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, ni siquiera le dijo que le quería, aunque era obvio que los dos se querían, de una forma u otra. Ahora bien, cuando discutían, cuando se enfadaba con él, sí que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Como una venganza, como algo que echarle en cara, más que algo que celebrar. Porque sentía que no era justo, porque era débil, y quería..

No fue premeditado, pero es cierto que lo esperó. Esperó que ocurriera. Sabía que ocurriría.

La segunda vez, follaron sin hablar antes, sin avisar ni preguntar. Jaskier le pidió que se lo hiciera más duro y más fuerte y le escuchó gruñir de una forma diferente a la usual. Le hizo follarle como Geralt nunca follaba, como ni siquiera peleaba y le dio palmadas en el culo como a un caballo y le clavó los talones como si tuvieran espuelas. Y Geralt se enfadó al escucharle reírse de él entre jadeos. Fue él quien tuvo que seguirle el ritmo esta vez, al principio prudente, pero funcionó como un animal, acabó encaramado sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos hasta los nudillos en él. Sí, Jaskier sentía demasiado, y quería enseñarle eso, quería hacerle partícipe de eso.

Se corrió, sin taparse la boca esta vez, y con Geralt gimiendo igual de fuerte encima, solo por la situación, por la intensidad, por lo que fuera. Se sentó en su regazo antes de que le dejaran de temblar las piernas del orgasmo y volvió a intentar chupársela, pero él le paró.

—Ha tenido que dolerte eso.

—Es la gracia.

Puede que los dos supieran que la gracia era que Jaskier estaba probando algo. Probándose capaz a sí mismo, probando capaz a Geralt. ¿De qué? No estaban del todo seguros. Puede que fuese por Yennefer, puede que ella no tuviese nada que ver, puede que fuese ponerse al nivel de los monstruos, puede que fuese tener algo que tuviera que tener repercusiones por cojones. Porque no podían mirarse igual después de eso.

Y Jaskier se la chupó como se lo hacía a las señoritas bien; lento y suave y lo más pedante que el sexo oral pueda ser, si es que puede. No usó las manos ni una vez, y movió la barbilla de una forma delicada y a la vez obscenísima. Fue todo lo contrario a lo que acababan de hacer,y esta vez era él quien estaba probándose a los ojos de Geralt. No, no se estaba probando, estaba alardeando. Geralt se corrió después de estar a punto de hacerlo más veces de las que hubiese querido, con las piernas flexionadas y las manos empujando la cabeza de Jaskier, que le miró a los ojos todavía con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Déjame hacértelo yo a ti, la próxima vez.—le pidió después, y Jaskier le besó aunque ya estuviesen vestidos.

A partir de ahí hablaron más. Jaskier le dijo que prefería chupársela para cuidarse las manos, Geralt le dijo que él, que estaba acostumbrado a las espadas, podría masturbarle a dos manos sin lesionarse, y Jaskier se rió de él recordándole que ya le dolió la mano la primera vez.

A partir de ahí se acostaron sin que fuese accidental, o confuso, o circunstancial.

Pero luego volvió Yennefer.

Y luego volvió Yennefer.

Y volvió a volver.

Y luego Jaskier rimó sentencia con penitencia, y Yennefer se fue.

Y Geralt le dijo que se fuese también.

Jaskier estaba acostumbrado a enamorarse, al despecho, a los celos, a los duelos, a los sentimientos más profundos a un nivel enfermizo. Y era débil.

—Eso no es justo—fue lo único que dijo.

Pero Geralt se fue igual. O él se fue. O los dos se fueron.

Y luego Cintra fue destruida, y todo eso dejó de importar.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un retelling de la serie lo siento mucho por el final


End file.
